Livin' Life- Tales of a 17-year-old Girl
by LlamaTaco
Summary: Gumi Megpoid is the loon of the school, the fun, crazy outgoing one. But she, just like everyone else, has troubles, hers being bigger than most people's. join her as she helps everyone she can! Rated T for language, and, you know, because it's high school. HOLDING A CONTEST! Info on chapter six! Ahahahahah
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided Gumi gets a fanfiction. YAAAAY GUMI! **

**Gumi: YAAAY MEEE!**

**so, please tell me if this is interesting. I really need to know. I don't want to continue a boring fanfic.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"GUMI! WAKE THE F*** UP BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT OF BED MYSELF!"

...Obviously someone has been drinking.

I heard someone storm into my room with a bucket of water sloshing in their hands. So, I did what anyone would do.

Got the hell out of bed.

"JESUS, MEIKO! CAN'T I SLEEP IN?! IT'S ONLY SIX O'CLOCK!" I shouted as I ran into my closet, searching for something at least decent to wear.

"Don't want to be late for school," she replied, slinking out of the room. I recognized the scent of alcohol and realized that wasn't a bucket of water she was about to dump on me. It was sake.

Real smooth, Meiko.

I pulled on an orange blouse with a wide green belt and green jean shorts, and quickly ran a brush through my hair, then grabbed my goggles.

Wait. Why am I rushing? School doesn't start for another hour and a half. I took time to take a shower, using my cucumber shampoo (Closest they had to carrot at the store) and dried my hair, carefully arranging my goggles and slipping my clothes back on.

I walked downstairs, and was hit with the scent of burning toast. It wasn't Meiko cooking, probably Kaito, the idiot. Meiko's cooking was amazing, even when she was drunk.

I turned into the kitchen, and immediately had to help Kaito put out a toaster fire.

"What kind of idiot sets a toaster on fire?" I teased.

"Apparently, me," he sighed.

"BAKA!" Meiko began cursing in all the languages she knew as she stumbled down the stairs. I glanced at the clock.

...7:23.

I'M GOING TO BE LATE!

"Bye, Meiko! Bye, Kaito! See you after school!" I shouted, grabbing a carrot on my way out the door.

"Bye, Gumi! Have a nice day at school! Good luck!" Meiko called. Bipolar much?

* * *

I mad it to school with five minutes to spare, thanks to my amazing running. Screw the Flash, I am GUMI!

I spotted my partner in crime, and ran up and grabbed her from behind.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY, BITCH!" I shouted. She turned around with a flying fist, but I dodged it with grace. Or, at least, not falling over. Wouldn't I make an awesome superhero?

She smirked when she realized it was me, and replied with "I can't give you what I don't have."

"Nice to see you too, Rin." We squealed and hugged eachother, knocking us on to the ground, leaving us laughing our faces off.

"Having fun?" Rin got up and blushed, wiping herself off, and I looked up into the cerulean eyes of Len Kagamine.

"Sup, Kagamine?"

"Nothing much, Megpoid." I grabbed his ankles when he least expected it, causing him to fall on top of Rin, both of them blushing madly. Awwwww, how cute.

"Sorry, Rin," Len muttered. They both looked away from eachother, leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Oh, CHEER UP! God, you two, ugh." They are so lame. Don't they realize they like each other? No? Well, time to play matchmaker, and I knew the perfect person to help me. Speaking of the devil, Right then Miku ran up with her boyfriend, Mikuo. I decided it was time to finally stand up and at least pretend I'm sane.

"Miku!" Rin exclaimed, tackling her to the ground. Jesus, by the time school starts, all of us are going to be covered in grass stains.

"Miku, we have important matters to discuss." She looked up at me with curious eyes as she brushed her self off, standing straight.

"What is it, Gumi?"

I eyeballed Len and Rin, then back to her, then she got the message.

"Right. We can talk during art." Mrs. Ann was really laid back, and would let us discuss our business, since Rin and Len weren't in the same art class as us. In fact, she might be able to help us too...

The bell rang, signaling homeroom was about to start in three minutes, and we all went our separate ways. Sadly, none of my close friends were in homeroom, but I had a few acquaintances.

"Class, please take a seat," Hiyama-sensei called. All of the teachers were okay, the only one really standing out being Yowane-sensei, the often drunk student counselor. She isn't exactly the best at cheering people up.

"We have a new student today. His name is Oliver, he is from Britain. Oliver, you can sit next to Gumi. I don't know how much Japanese you know, and Gumi is the best at english in here," Hiyama-sensei told him. It was true. I was pretty good at english.

"Gumi, can you raise your hand?" I frantically waved my arm around, bouncing in my seat. Yes! A new student!

Oliver made his way over to the desk next to mine.

"Hi, I'm Oliver," he said. His Japanese wasn't bad, but he definitely still had a noticeable accent.

"Gumi," I replied, a huge smile spreading across my face. I think I might be scaring him.

But he grinned just as big and turned his attention towards the front of the class, where Hiyami-sensei was telling us about an assembly today after lunch. I wondered what it was for. Probably just another one of those things where they tell us the rules over and over again. I looked over at Oliver, and noticed he had a bandage over his right eye, and some sort of hat. I never noticed that before. I guess I was just too excited. I thought it would be rude to ask, so I turned away before he could notice me staring. Maybe we can be good friends.

* * *

Oliver was in all my classes so far, and was continuously assigned a seat next to me. He seemed glad, too. I guess because I understood english.

The lunch bell rang, and I dragged Oliver out of math class, shouting "COME ON! You should meet my friends!" He said nothing, but just laughed and ran ahead of me.

"BEAT YOU THERE, MEGPOID!"

"But you don't now where it is."

"Oh. Yeah." He grinned, and followed me to the cafeteria, vowing that he would beat me tomorrow. Yeah, right. Did he not read my comment about the Flash?! (A/N- Breaking the fourth wall a little bit! WOOHOO!)

"RIN! MIKU! MIKUO! LUKA! GAKUPO! MEET OLIVER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to attract their attention. They all looked over, and waved.

"I see you met the local crazy person," Luka smirked when I sat down.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I resent that!" I shouted.

"You know it's true, Megpoid," Gakupo said. I know, but does she have to say it?

"It's fine, it was fun!" Oliver said.

"Sup, bandage boy?" Len said, sitting down.

"Sup, Shota?" Oliver replied, not even looking at him.

"You know each other?" I asked, high-fiving Oliver for having the courage to say that to Len's face. Extra points for not laughing.

"Yeah, we met once at a camp in fifth grade," Len was fuming. "By the way, where is your bird?"

"CRAP!" He cried, jumping up. "JAMES, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Just then, a bird swooped down and landed in my hair. Holy shit, talk about surprises.

"WOAH! Nice bird!" I said, taking it out of my hair.

"Yeah, digging the parakeet," Mikuo said, pulling out of his conversation with Miku and Rin.

"I will have you know, he is an American Goldfinch," Oliver stated proudly. I sat there, admiring the bird. It was so cool! Who doesn't want a bird?!

"Woah, someone is getting all fancy on us," Miku joked. Rin looked over too.

"I suppose I should introduce everyone. This is Luka, Gakupo, Miku, Mikuo, and Rin," I told him, pointing to them. "And you already know Len."

"Hey, I'm Oliver," he said, waving at everyone.

"Oh, here's your bird. He is so AWESOME!" I said.

"You think that's cool? Watch this!" He said, and he began waving his hand conductor-style, and the bird started whistling Ode to Joy.

"HOW MUCH COOLER CAN THIS BIRD GET!" WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS?!

"Gumi! Chill before I shove you in the freezer!" Rin shouted.

"Fine." I can't help it if I like to be loud.

* * *

I ran to art class, the only class I had with Miku. We needed to get Rin and Len together, A.S.A.P!

"So, how do we do this?" Miku asked.

"Well, I think we can shove them into a closet and-"

"NO."

"Fine. Do it the hard way." I grumbled. Always taking away my fun~!

"Well, we need to get them alone somewhere. What if we took them out to the movies or something, then left during a romantic scene or something?" She asked.

"Not bad, but Rin can't stand romantic movies, and Len would find an excuse not go anyway," I told her, pointing out the flaws in her plan.

"This my be harder than we thought."

* * *

"Finally! I though school would never end," Rin complained.

"Ugh, same. We still up for tomorrow?" I asked. The assembly was super-boring, and we didn't have a plan to get Rin and Len together.

"Of course? You'll pick me up?"

"Yeah, but the drive might be a little longer, since we got banned from the nearest one."

"Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" Rin turned right, and I kept going straight. There is someone I needed to visit.

I arrived at a nice and neat one-story house, and knocked on the door.

"Gumi! I am so glad you are here!" A tired lady said after answering the door. "She missed you!"

"I was here yesterday, though," I said.

"Yeah, but you are the only one that can calm her down," she chuckled.

"I know. You should get some rest, SeeU," I told her. She was looking really tired.

"Thanks Gumi, you really are amazing." She shuffled off to bed, and I went in to find the little girl I came here everyday for.

"Yuki!" I cried. "How are you?"

"Gumi!" She shrieked. She ran at me, jumping into my arms.

"What's been going on?" I asked, completely ready for whatever she had to say.

"Zero is being mean. He keeps trying to scratch my feet off if I don't find him food, and Meter is sleeping," she told me, holding up the imaginary mouse that I couldn't see, but was a living nightmare to her.

"I see," I said. Yuki continued to play with her dolls, and I sat down next to her, helping her act out the play she had in her head.

"ZERO!" She began screaming. " STOP! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING! PLEASE!" She kept shrieking, clawing at her feet, trying to keep the creature she imagined in her head from scratching her feet. Se continued clawing at the air, and I grabbed her, hugging her to me, squeezing her, telling her about my day quietly, trying to distract her and bring her back to reality. She slowly calmed down, and became her smiling self again.

"Zero, you woke up Meter! Now he will bother me while I am sleeping!" Why won't that stupid cat she calls Zero die already?!

"It's okay, Yuki. Now, what happened after Christine the doll left for work?" I asked her. If I distracted her, it didn't bother her as much.

This was how it went everyday for her, the poor girl. Always a monster telling her horrible things and give her invisible scars that no one could see or hear, but were all too real to her.

Schizophrenia is a bitch.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE BE AS HONEST AS POSSIBLE! Please! I need at least one review to continue. I want to know if even just one person is enjoying this story. I live for reviews, and will fix any errors you point out! I appreciate everything you have to say to me.**

**Question: What are Gumi and Rin planning...?**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

_**Dreamer520**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Finally updated something! The Sadistic Vampire lll be updated eventually, I swear. Be patient. Please?**

**PandaPuppet, thank you so much! I am so glad you enjoyed this, and your review made my day! Arigatou!**

**So, a little note, Rin and Gumi call each other woman. Why? Idk. Cuz they can. And because Rin actually has boobs.**

**Rin: SHUT UP!**

**Ok. (too tired to argue :D)**

**and, if my research is correct, (it usually isn't) Seiyu is like Walmart for Japan. If this is not true, feel free to correct me! I will not take offense! **

**Ideas in this chapter were taken from that copy and paste thing 16 fun things to do in Walmart. Yep. End of story. Now go read. Now. Why are you still reading this? GOOO! **

* * *

You know, sometimes it's nice to wake up on a Saturday, with no school to worry about, no homework to do.

"KAITO!"

...And sometimes it's not.

I sat up in bed, and heard arguing downstairs. My adopted parents were arguing over something(it was something about money for a toaster...?), and I knew it would be impossible to sleep through that.

I peeled off my orange tank top and green cotton pajama pants with panda heads on them and headed towards the closet, tugging on a too-big tee that said 'Gumi the Great' (Rin made it for my sixteenth birthday) and some jean shorts, and, of course, my goggles, and made my way downstairs.

"Mornin', Meiko, Kaito," I greeted, and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Gumi!" Kaito said. Meiko slid some eggs onto my plate, along with bread, since we had no toaster.

"Thanks Meiko!" I quickly ate breakfast, clearing my plate.

"Can I borrow the car? Rin and I want to go shopping," I asked. It was... Half-way true... I guess...

"Sure, just don't do anything stupid," Kaito told me, handing me the keys to the SUV.

"Great! Thanks!" I shouted, running out the door. I picked up my phone and called Rin.

"WOMAN! Ready for some fun?!" I shouted as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Yeah! I'm waiting by the door! Come on!"

When I arrived at Rin's house, she jumped in the car wearing a shirt that said 'SHUT UP AND LIVE WITH IT' in bold letters with her signature bow on her head, and black Capri's.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"I think you're forgetting something."

She looked down to see she was still wearing her orange fuzzy slippers. "Oops."

Five minutes later, we were chilling in the car, rocking out to the CD Rin and I had made together. We were listening to Sweet Float Flats, a song we made after hearing on the news about an apartment complex that was shut down because someone was growing illegal drugs. Best inspiration ever.

"...So, you and Len," I casually brought up the topic. Rin blushed madly.

"We aren't dating, Gumi."

"YET. You aren't dating yet," I told her. They were practically made for each other!

"In your dreams." She retorted.

"More like in YOUR dreams!"

"UGH!" She facepalmed, but I could totally tell she was smiling.

"Oh, come on, Rin. You know you-"

"AGH! GUMI! LOOK OUT!" I looked in front of me, and there was a deer, right in the middle of the road!

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. I stomped on the brakes, and the deer hopped away just in time.

"...Less talking, more driving." I just nodded my head and we silently drove to Seiyu, trying not to crack up laughing.

Line

"Okay Gumi, here's the plan. You set up the tent in the camping section, and I will go grab the condoms,"

"Oh, Rin, that sounded soooo wrong." I giggled, and she smacked me upside the head.

"You know what I mean." Of course I did. She would grab the condoms and put them in shopping carts when no one was looking. Then we would stand by the checkouts and watch the reactions. Priceless.

"Alright. GO, GO, GO!" I shouted, and we ran our separate ways.

I had just finished setting up the tent when Rin came up behind me.

"Ready, Woman?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" We both crawled in and waited for customers to pass by.

A girl with pink hair formed into the shape of drills walked by, holding a loaf of French bread. They sell that at Seiyu? She turned to us, and looked at us with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"We are camping. If you bring us pillows from the bedding section, you can join us," Rin replied. I had to remind my spell to get her am orange smoothie for keeping a straight face.

A smile played on the girl's lips. "Okay! Be right back!" She shouted, and sprinted away, searching for pillows.

Five minutes and a few confused people later, the girl came back, three pillows in hand. She was bouncing excitedly.

"Come on in!" I welcomed her, and she crawled in beside us.

"By the way, my name it Teto." She looked familiar...

"I'm Gumi, and this is Rin!" I introduced us.

"Oh, aren't you guys in the chorus at Vocaloid high?"(A/N- unoriginal name, I know. Sorry!)

So that's where I saw her!

"Yeah!" Rin replied. "You had a solo last year, right? You sang the first three lines of the song Some Nights by fun."

"You remember?!"

"Rinny-Kins here has an eidetic memory!" Rin growled at me. She HATED Rinny-Kins. Which is why that is her nickname.

"That is so cool! I wish I had that. I had amnesia when I was nine," Teto told us.

"Woah, what?!" How?

"Yeah, I was on a medication, and the doctors prescribed too much a day, and it caused me to lose five years of my memory." Wow. That's insane! And I had only just met her!

"Wow, I'm so sorry," Rin sighed.

"Nah, Others have had it worse. It hasn't effected me now. I have a happy life, it doesn't matter if I don't remember less than a third of my time on earth, right*?" She asked. She sure seemed happy for someone who just told some complete strangers about probably her deepest secret.

"Great! It's nice to meet new people." I just met this girl, and already I know so much about her! "Maybe we can hang out at school?"

"Definitely." We exchanged phone numbers and such, and talked a little more, when someone began calling Teto's name.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend Ted. Can I invite him in?"

"Sure, why not!" The more, the merrier!

"Yo, Bread boy! In here!" She called out. A boy with pink hair and a long curly ponytail stepped into the tent, holding three loafs of bread.

"Um... Want some butter for that bread?" Wow, they sure love bread...

"Oh, hey, I'm Ted." The boy said, adjusting some glasses on his nose.

"Hey! I'm Gumi, and This is Rin."

"Hey," Rin called.

"Oh, aren't you dating that Len guy? Captain of the soccer team?" He inquired.

"LEN AND I ARE NOT DATING!" She yelled.

"Wow, someone has issues."

Line

We sat in there for about a half an hour before Ted and Teto had to go. After they left, Rin went to go find some more condoms, and I was left to take care of the tent.

I finished taking down the tent and was about to put it in a box, when a voice called,

"What do you think you're doing?"

Busted.

* * *

***Probably did my math wrong, Teto is 18, so, figure it out yourself.**

**this is sort of a filler chapter, though I give more information on characters.**

**oh, and eidetic memory is when you are able to recall events from the past with extremely accurate detail, not just remembering everything. So, she will be absent minded every once in a while.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

_**Dreamer520**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am so sorry, I've been on a mini Hiatus with my stories :/ school just started, and it's been kicking my ass. Even worse, it's at a whole new school, and I know nobody. However, things are looking good... I met two girls, maybe a little overly-perky, but nice. And I made some guy-friends, too... Pretty cool, if you ask me. But, my friend won't answer my texts! I can't get a hold of her! But I know she is reading my messages, I have an iPhone. Why won't she text me?! D: **

**sorry to bombard you with my troubles. That's what Diaries are for. but I don't have one, so... yep.**

**PandaPuppet, thank you! I don't know if Teto will be very important, but she might show up again, I hope! Yes, I think more of Gumi's history will be revealed slowly throughout the story. I'm glad you like Meiko and Kaito, they're hilarious! Thank you for reviewing all of the chapters so far (even though there are only two!) I Love to read your reviews!**

**and now... DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

**Len: No.**

**Grrr. On with the story~!**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?"

Busted.

I spun around, ready to run, but instead found Oliver in a work uniform.

"Dude! What the heck? That is not how you make friends! Holy shit!" I rambled on like that for like ten minutes, with quite the creative string of choice words. Oliver just watching me with an amused look on his face. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. What were you doing with that tent, anyway?"

"Uh... Would you believe me if I told you I am a safety inspector?"

"No."

"Well, shit."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get you in trouble. I saw Rin running around a while ago, too. I can't tell you how many times I got customers freaking out when I scanned one of those things." I tried not to laugh as I answered.

"How do you already have a job? I thought you only moved here a while ago." They usually only gave jobs here to people that have lived here there whole life, because of trust issues.

"Oh, uh..."

"Gumi!" Rin came running and crashed right into me, causing both of us to fall to the ground.

"Damn, Rin, we're seventeen. I thought you outgrew that!"

"This coming from the one who pretends she's a mugger."

"Yeah..." We both stood up, brushing ourselves off, laughing at each other. I straightened Rin's bow, and she fixed my goggles, then nodded in satisfaction. Just a habit since we were kids.

"Oh, hey, Oliver! Didn't see you there." Rin waved, And Oliver smiled.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." I glanced at my phone. It's twelve. If I don't go now, I'll be late...

"Uh, I have to go..." I muttered. I needed to hurry.

"Oh, okay," Oliver said. I noticed he was barefoot, but didn't question it. I thought you had to have shoes to work here... Maybe it had something with the bandage wrapped up his foot.

"Uh, Rin? You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your shit," she said distractedly. She was staring at something, and blushing slightly. Oliver was looking, too, but he was trying not to laugh... I glanced over, and saw a shirtless Len, yelling at someone. What the hell is going on?

"YO, SHOTA! OVER HERE!" I screamed, waving. He looked over, and blushed like a maniac. What is he doing?!

I jogged over to him, leaving Rin and Oliver behind.

"Uh, Len? Why are you shirtless?" He just glared at me. He wasn't actually a shota anymore. Len outgrew that stage two years ago. He actually had some muscles, definitely not as toned as he made them out to be, but they were there... But it was still fun to mess with him.

"Damn Rinto and Mikuo stole my shirt!" How the hell...? He saw my confused look, and elaborated.

"I had just been jogging, and I took it off and put it on a fence to cool down. Apparently, they saw me, and took it and ran here."

"Why the hell did you chase them? It's just a shirt!" God, he had no sense sometimes...

"Well... It's the one Rin made me..." He looked down at his sneakers and blushed. Why won't they admit to each other? Ugh...

"I'll get it, but you owe me, BIG time." Before he could answer, I stormed off in pursuit of Rinto and Mikuo.

I found them about five minutes later near the bathrooms, and snuck behind them. They were giggling like little girls. So mature. I jumped on Rinto's back, causing him to falter backwards in surprise, and I grabbed Mikuo's hair and pulled him back too. They both fell to the ground, and I jumped in front of them, holding out my hand.

"Ahem."

"What?" Mikuo said. "We're just having some fun!"

"Yeah, and that 'fun' is costing me valuable time." Even though I was a year younger than them, they were still scared of me.

"Fine, fine, Len can have his stupid shirt back," Rinto muttered, thrusting the shirt at me as he stood up.

"Oh, and try that shit again, I'll tell your girlfriends." Both of the boys gulped. I was good friends with Miku, and I had a few classes with Lenka. It wouldn't end well if they found out. They both hate mindless pranks. Now, a professional Gumi and Rin prank... That was a whole other story. It's some hilarious stuff.

Both of the boys stood up and walked away with whatever dignity they had left. Which wasn't much, considering they are two seniors that just got owned by one junior girl.

I remembered what I had to do, and ran back to Len, who was still standing in the same place like an idiot.

"Hey, mind driving Rin home?" I panted. "I have places to be!"

"S-sure," he stuttered.

"Great. RIN! SHOTA BOY IS DRIVING YOU HOME!" I called, then raced out of the store. Boy, was I gonna get it. Len lived nearby, I'm sure they would have a nice walk to get to his car.

As I raced out, I realized I forgot to say bye to Oliver. I quickly called Rin.

"Yo!" I said as I drove down the street.

"What the heck?! Why would you-"

"Can you pass the phone to Oliver? I thought it would be rude not to say bye."

"Hang on, I'll put it on speaker." She trusted no one with her precious phone. She was almost as bad as Neru. Almost. That chick could text like nobody's business, and never got caught either.

"Hey! Oliver! I forgot to say goodbye! So sorry!" I said into the phone.

"It's fine," he replied. "I know you were in a hurry."

"Thanks! Talk to you later!" I hung up the phone, and threw it onto the seat of the car. Time to get going. I cranked up the music, floored the car and sped down the highway like a maniac.

* * *

"Sonika, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be-"

"Don't worry about it, Gumi. All of your help is appreciated." She smiled sweetly. She was a really kind lady, although she seemed unapproachable because of her style of dressing. You just have to get to know her.

"So, what should I do today?" I asked.

"Well, Gumi..." She paused for a moment, deciding what to say.

"What is it?"

"Yuki was brought in yesterday."

"What?! She was fine when I was there!"

"Pretty soon after you left, Yuki had an episode. She broke down, started breaking things, tried to kill the family cat... She was crying, and even tried to kill herself."

Sonika ran a hospital for children with mental diseases. I met Yuki here, and had grown attached to her. I have been volunteering since I was thirteen, and had met Yuki a year and a half later.

"Oh no..." I breathed. It got worse.

"Also..."

"What more could there possibly be?" I moaned.

"She... She was diagnosed with Leukemia." No. That isn't possible. How had everything gone wrong in one evening?!

"What?" I was speechless. Now that I had thought about it, she was showing symptoms. She had gotten really skinny within the last few months, and she had bruised easily. She also sweat quite often, even during the colder months, and had become increasingly pale. SeeU and I had just thought she had a fever. I never thought it could have been something so big.

"I'm sorry. If you want, you can go see her. Her mother is up there too, but she has to go to work soon, and I don't think Yuki wants to be alone. You have given so much here... You deserve a break." Sonika was giving a look of empathy.

"Thank you so much, Sonika." I hugged her, and ran upstairs.

I hesitated, waiting outside the door, unsure of wether to go in or not. I decided to knock first, so I rapped on the door three times.

"Oh, Gumi!" SeeU sighed. "I'm so glad your here..."

"Good afternoon, Mrs Yu." It felt right to be formal.

"Gumi, you don't have to call me that." I nodded, and she moved out of the doorway to let me in.

"Oh, Yuki..." I sighed. A doctor was standing beside her, checking her vitals.

She had lost some of her color, and she has dark bags under her eyes, but still looked like the Yuki I knew and loved, sleeping peacefully. She must have had a rough night.

"Doctor, what happened?" The doctor turned around, noticing me for the first time.

"Yesterday, after we had calmed her down a bit, we noticed some lymph nodes on her neck and back. We ran some tests for things like Mono, but all of them came back negative, so we tried Leukemia, and that-"

"Came back positive," I finished.

"We are running more accurate tests instead of the quick ones we did last night, but I don't think it will change," the doctor said. I knew he was upset, too. A nine year old girl with not only Schizophrenia, but Leukemia too? Did god hate her?

I slumped into a chair, still overwhelmed from all of the information. The doctor left the room, and Yuki's mother had left for work. I looked at peaceful form on the hospital bed, eyelids lightly closed and breathing calm and even, as I watched her dark lashes flutter, and fixed her short jet-black pigtais. as I did, I silently made a promise to not only her, but myself.

We will make it through this, all three of us.

* * *

**Ah, so part of the plot is formed! APPLAUSE!**

**Len: No.**

**you sound like a two year old.**

**Len: Yep.**

**Hey, is it bad that I watched My little Pony, Equestria Girls? I'm not a Brony, but I was interested... Cuz my sister is a Brony... Or Pegasister, whichever she wants to be called...**

**Rin: -.\**

**DON'T JUDGE ME! I also watched Pitch Perfect! THE ENDING NUMBER IS SO BADASS. JUST YES.**

**Len: Calm yo self.**

**Shut up. Well, I tried to make it sort of dramatic towards the end. Was it bad that it went from happy fun times to... Well... That? Is it? IDK MAN. I really like reviews. They make me the happiest person alive. And I... Um... Well... uh. Just... Um... Errr... UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**-ERROR-**

** has stopped working-**

**Len: You are a freaking Idiot.**

**Rin: I think she just wants you guys to review. Now if you excuse me, I have to call a technician, or get her a cookie, or whatever the Hell fixes her...**

**Len: I'll sign out for her!**

**Peace, Love, and Dreams,**

**_Len Kagamine_**

**Rin: Idiot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Updates! Yes! **

**earlier today, I started sort of a romance-Oneshot thing for Vocaloid, and I really need requests so I can update! I am totally willing to do a pairing twice, as long as it is at least five chapter after the last one! So, if you want to see me try a couple, even Yaoi or Yuri couples (though I prefer Yuri, idk why), I will definitely take it into consideration!**

**Gumi: Stop advertising on my fanfiction!**

**Okay, just PUT THE CHAINSAW DOWN! HOLY SHIT!**

**Gumi: You ruin all of my fun. *drops chainsaw***

**Hehehehehe... Don't do that ever again.**

**Vector Zero: Waffles are better. Cuz I said so. Don't worry about it, sometimes I don't find a fanfic I like until it's almost done... Yeah. but thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following! it is appreciated! Want some syrup for them pancakes?! *throws syrup at your face***

**Gumi: Are they carrot pancakes?!**

**Do those even exist?**

**Gumi: In a perfect world, yes.**

**Uh. Okay...**

**On with the story, Young Padawans!**

* * *

"Mommy, can we go get some ice cream?" I asked innocently, looking up into my mother's eyes.

"Of course, Gumi! Anything for my little birthday girl!" She laughed, her high, tinkling laugh as we playfully dragged my dad out the door and into the car.

Everything that happened after that... It was all my fault... If only I hadn't wanted ice cream... They would still be with me...

"AUGH!" I shot up in bed, panting heavily. I had the dream again. Silent tears streamed down my face as I recalled the fateful evening...

No. I need to stop. I shook my head, clearing it out of all of my previous thoughts, and began to get ready to head over to the hospital. After all, other kids had it worse... Like Yuki... I pulled on an orange hoodie, green skinny jeans, and black combat boots (and of course, my trademark goggles) and headed down the steps.

"Hey Gu- oh, Gumi," Meiko sighed. I guess she saw my puffy eyes. Even drunk, she had the best senses in the world.

"It's nothing, Meiko."

"Like I'm going to believe that." I knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer, but it was worth a shot, right? "Was it a boy? I swear, I will mess him up so bad, his face will be where his a-"

"Meiko, it wasnt a guy," I giggled a bit, but then let my face fall. "I... It was was the dream again."

"Gumi, you know that it wasn't your fault. You were a kid, you couldn't have foreseen-"

"But it was me. If I could have just-"

"Gumi, stop," She commanded with force in her voice. "Nothing is your fault." There was a silence, and in a way, I knew she was right, but I couldn't stop blaming myself...

"...thanks Meiko." I hugged her, smelling the scent of sake and mint on her breath, then ran out the door.

"Is your ice cream good, little carrot?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah, it's great! Thank you, daddy and mommy!" I squealed.

"You're welcome, honey. It is your birthday, you should get anything you want, right?" Mommy asked. I giggled, fingering the goggles set on my head. They were brand new, a birthday present from mommy and daddy. I had gotten others gifts too, but the goggles were my favorite. They were a little too big, but I still loved them, the last birthday present I would ever get from them.

I pulled into the parking lot, right into one of the staff spots. I didn't technically work there, but Sonika told me I could park there anyway, since there were more spots than actual staff.

"Morning, Sonika!" I shouted as I walked through the double doors.

"Hey, Gumi! How's Meiko and Kaito?"

"Drunk and clumsy, as usual," I laughed. She knew I meant it in a loving way. Kaito was awesome, just sometimes a little... Dimwitted. It was funny to think such a successful music producer could set a toaster on fire.

"There's not much to do today, so expect a slow day," she told me. "I have some paperwork to fill out. If you want, you can go visit Yuki again."

"I think I will. Thanks," I called behind me as I headed towards the elevator. I waited out the ride to the top floor, going all the way to the end of the hall. Since she was a special case, they gave her the top floor so she wouldn't disturb others if she had an episode.

"Gumi!" Yuki squealed. "You're here!" She squirmed a bit, trying to get out of bed.

"Yuki! You shouldn't get up, you could pull out a wire." I sat on the bed next to her, and she told me about her week in the hospital. SeeU sat in a love seat on the other side of the room, putting on a fake smile as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Yuki, you should get some rest. I'll call in a nurse." I pressed the button on the side of her bed, and soon after a nurse cam running in with a new IV bag.

Once Yuki was out, I walked over to SeeU. I knew something was up. She never cried.

"Gumi, the doctors told me the price for Yuki's chemo today," she started. "It's more than I expected. I might have to work overtime for it," she whispered, choking back tears. "I wanted to ask you if you could maybe come by in the afternoon? See if she's okay, if she needs anything while I work?" She looked up at me expectantly. Why did she even have to ask? I'm sure she knew the answer.

"Of course. How much is the chemotherapy?"

She was silent for a moment. "It's one hundred fifty thousand for a round." My mouth fell open. SeeU didn't have any insurance, because she couldn't afford it, so that was all coming out of her pocket.

"SeeU, there has to be something I can do!" I desperately cried. "Anything!"

"It's fine, Gumi."

"No, it's not! You can't put your own health at risk too! I know! I could have a fundraiser! Call the group! Figure something out-"

"Gumi." She put her hand over mine. "It's okay. I can manage." She smiled at me through her tears, though it wasn't very convincing. Arguing was futile. I would plan something later...

"Okay. But if you need anything, please just tell me."

"Gumi, you are growing up way too fast. You just need to live your highschool life, got it?"

"...yeah."

Line

I sat at my desk, wondering what kind of fundraiser we could have. Bake sale? Rin and I weren't horrible, and Meiko could help... But we couldn't do it ourselves, Luka would put fish in everything, and Miku thought that lip gloss was a main ingredient in cookies, so that wouldn't work.

Ugh, nothing I could think of would work! I stared at my laptop screen, which had a picture of Rin, Len, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Mikuo and I, all standing on a stage, posing as if we were belting our hearts out in an opera.

Wait a minute.

THAT'S IT!

We all could sing! That's what all of us had in common! What brought us together! A concert... Yeah. Yeah! It was perfect!

I ripped my iPhone off the charger and dialed up Rin's number.

If we were going to pull this off, we needed a group meeting. Now.

* * *

**Ooooh! Yay, more plot shtuffz! The next chapter should be extra long now, I hope.**

**So, what do you guys think of pie? (Sorry I actually ha a serious question but my ADHD totally made me forget.)**

**Oh, and have you guys heard the music box versions of some of the different Vocaloid songs? Oh my god they are so beautiful and calming. Especially the one for Servant of Evil. If you haven't heard it, go look it up. I think I am in loooooove~**

**Len: With a song?**

**BECAUSE NO ONE LOVES MEEEEEEEEE **

**Len: Sounds like a personal problem.**

**WHAT ARE YOU, MY MOM OR SOMETHING?**

**Len: Yes.**

**Miku: Whaaaat?**

**Rin: You're a girl?! WHY WAS I NEVER TOLD THIS?!**

**Gumi: Oh my god, who is the father?!**

**Len: Can't you take a joke?!**

**Ok, I'm just going to ignore this. *casually steps out of the room***

**Good bye, and thanks for reading!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**Dreamer520**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO FRIENDS! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH! I WUV U! I have had to take care of schoolwork, and, like, maybe been watching Kaichou wa maid-Sama... I heard it was a good anime! DONT JUDGE!**

**Review Replies!**

**PandaPuppet: no, they don't. and I had no idea how to introduce it to them, so I sorta skipped over it... You'll see what I mean. Wait a inputs, DO YOU WATCH KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA?! LE GASP! It's completely fine that you didnt review, I understand... Life is a bitch :D**

**VectorZero: SHIT JUST GOT REAL, BRO. COME AT ME. *ice cream face RAWR* No, Jk. KAITO YOU DESERVED THAT**

**Kaito: Why do you hate me?!**

**because you are so easy to hate. Lets pretend it's a word... Yeah, I added some in, just for you :D I sorta wheat insane... Yep. Thank you for reviewing!**

**and I think we can all agree that French toast dominates all breakfast food.**

* * *

I was jolted awake from the sound moaning. I looked over to Yuki.

"Gumi, I-" she heaved and threw up on the ground beside her.

"Yuki!" I cried. I ran to pull the emergency cord. A nurse rushed in, saw Yuki, and ran out.

Yuki kept throwing up, looking extremely pale. And to my horror, mixed in, was blood.

"Oh my god," I sobbed silently. I couldn't freak Yuki out. That wouldn't help.

The nurse came back with a bucket and the doctor. I didn't see what the doctor did, but he managed to calm Yuki down, who had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't think it was anything major," he told me. "Just a side effect. I'll get her some pain medication." He walked out of the room, the nurse rushing behind him.

"Gumi..." Yuki rasped. "My head hurts."

"It's okay, Yuki. You're going to be okay." I said it more to myself, wanting desperately to believe it.

"Gumi, can you sing for me?" She asked, turning to me.

"Sure. What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything."

"Okay." I chose one of my personal favorites, a duet I had wrote about a year after meeting Yuki, and sang.

The ground cherries whisper to me; when I fooled, you, you smiled  
You hid away, so I hid you, I took you from this world

Hocus Pocus- at the end of a dream  
Hocus Pocus- I don't want to see you cry, it's okay  
Hocus Pocus- I'll chant a spell for you;  
Hocus Pocus- a magical lie

Since the day I made an enemy of the world, the world began to spin  
Since the day I made an enemy of the world, we began making time...

Hocus Pocus- if I keep up the deception,  
Hocus Pocus- will you keep smiling for me?  
Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus- forever;  
Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus- You can smile...

I stopped, and looked over to Yuki, who had picked up the next part.

I want to dream an endless dream, like the cover adorning a book  
My thoughts, my wishes, who understands them? Who are you?

Hocus Pocus- all the silly stories and lies,  
Hocus Pocus- if you believe them, they'll come true, so listen...  
Hocus Pocus- chant it like you always do;  
Hocus Pocus- a magical lie

Since the day the world became a foe, the world's lost its color  
Since the day the world forgave a lie, my clock began to tick...

Hocus Pocus- let's keep it so the two of us  
Hocus Pocus- can just be together and laugh

Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus- just how it is...  
Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus- an everlasting lie...

Then we sang together, harmonizing.

Hocus

Pocus

Hocus

Pocus

Since the day I made an enemy of the world, the world began to spin  
Since the day I made an enemy of the world, we began making time

Hocus Pocus- even once the magic of lies wear off,  
Hocus Pocus- there's no need to be frightened  
Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus- and listen, someday...  
Hocus Pocus, Hocus Pocus- I'll smile with you...

Yuki had drifted off into sleep after her last line, so I carefully got up so I wouldn't disturb her.

"Gumi?" I froze.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she sighed, and shut her eyes.

"You're welcome."

Line

The day I tried to get the group together, everyone was busy, so I just had Rin over and told her about what happened. She was shocked, and a little sad, but she told me she would help, and she did. Turns out, she went behind my back and told everyone my idea. And as a result, everyone freaking SPAMMED UP MY PHONE.

I called everyone up on Skype.

"GUMI!" Miku screamed.

"Damnit, Miku, can you not break my eardrums?!" Rin shouted back.

"Pfft, hypocrite." Len smirked.

"Len, I am going to hurt you so bad-"

"RIN! LEN! HOLY SHIT, STOP FIGHTING LIKEA MARRIED COUPLE!" I screamed at them. Rin was obviously on her T.O.M, but if I mentioned that she would hurt me.

So I texted her that instead.

Her reply?

"Hey everyone, Gumi is on her period!"

"You only know that because her cycle is lined up with yours," Luka said. Ha, Luka is the best...

Rin just got red and slammed her fist through the wall beside her. Her parents had gotten used to it.

"Can we just pay attention?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure." Everyone muttered.

"Okay, so, Gumi, everyone has a job to set up this concert." Miku cheered.

"Already?"

"Yeah, I assigned them a while ago. Lets see... Oh, I have here that Len and Gakupo are in charge of setting up a venue, Luka and I are promoting online, Mikuo and Oliver are getting the tech, and you and Rin are taking care of, well, the rest." She read.

"Okay. We got this, guys!" I encouraged. "Can we start today?"

"I have nothing, and I know Gakupo doesn't, considering the fact he has been stalking me all day..." Luka huffed. If looks could kill, Gakupo would be burning in hell right now.

"I'm free."

"Yeah, same."

"I can start."

"Lets go!" I shouted. I closed Skype and ran out the door.

"Gumi! Where are you going?!" Meiko shouted.

"I'm going to see Rin!"

Line

"Okay, so here is the list we have so far," Rin handed me a paper as she happily sipped on orange juice with pulp. That shit is gross.

I read through the list of songs.

World is Mine-Miku  
Go Google It-Luka and Gakupo  
Punishment Game-Gumi and Miku  
Meltdown-Rin  
Fire Flower-Len  
Rolling Girl-Miku  
Ten-Faced-Gumi  
Wrinkle-Gumi  
Superhero-Len  
Heaven and Hell-Rin and Len  
Dancing Samurai-Gakupo  
Double Lariat-Luka

"Not a bad start..." I said. "But you need to be in there more, and we need to find out about Oliver and Mikuo..."

"Well, Mikuo said he didn't want to sing," Rin told me. "And Ollie says that he only knows english songs."

"Okay, the- wait, Ollie?!" I exclaimed. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHY AM I SCREAMING INSIDE OF MY HEAD?! THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!

"Yeah his name was too long."

"What, can't handle anything longer than two syllables?" I teased. "You're the one who has the eidetic memory."

"Yeah, well, shut up." Ha, she couldn't think of a retort.

"Rin?" Rui wandered into the room, Rin's three year old sister.

"Yes, Rui?"

"Whatcha doing?" She yawned.

"Just making a list of songs."

"Why?"

"We are having a concert."

"Why?"

"To raise money."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Rin never exploded on her sister. Although I have seen a few punches thrown at random strangers that were probably for Rui...

"Hey Rui, come with me." I grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

"Wh-"

"Don't even."

"Okay." Her gold eyes were glinting with excitement.

I sat her on the bed and handed her my old iPod.

"Here. You may play with it, just don't break it." I went downstairs without waiting for a response.

"What did you do? Did you throw her in a closet?!" She asked excitedly.

"No."

"Aw." She huffed, and turned to the list. "I don't know what else to add."

"Well, what about that Story of Evil Series?"

"Ehhhhhhhh."

"Please? I love it! You and Len are so cute together!"

"...fine. But, then I get to pick on of your songs."

"Have at it."

"Hmm..." She thought. "What about Lolita Hol-"

"GODDAMMIT NO."

"Fine. Then Mozaik Roll."

"Do I have toooooo?"

"Yes."

"Fine. We need to think up more songs..."

"Fine, but do you want to play Minecraft first?"

"Yeah." It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Yay video games! MINECRAFT FTW! YESSSSIR**

**So, what do you think of the story so far? I love reviews, I would die without them ;-; PLEASE DONT KILL THIS AUTHOR! I want to live...**

**One more thing. I have seam quite a few songs by Rin and Miku saying they want to be princesses... THEY ARE PLOTTING, GUYS. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES.**

**Len: are you kidding? They are so dim witted, I wouldn't trust them to brush their own teeth without accidentally murdering someone.**

**Rin: THAT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE! STOP BRINGING IT UP!**

**PIPE THE HELL DOWN! MMK. Thank you for whatever you are doing! I love you all!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


	6. NOT A REAL UPDATE SORRY ALKFJEODJC

Hello guys, Dreamer here.

So, I noticed that there are a lot of amazing songs out there, but they don't get the recognition they deserve. So, I wanted to start a contest for the songs that just don't get what they deserve.

Rules

First, the story must be at least five hundred words long. AT LEAST. And, you have a limit of three chapters.

Second, in order for the song to qualify, you must go to the search bar and type, word for word, the name of the song, and see what comes up. find there are lresultant fifteen results that ARE IN THE VOCALOID CATEGORY and SAY THEY ARE DEDICATED TO THE SONG, (only only had to check the first few pages, go back as far as you feel necessary) Then the song qualifies. I DO NOT want to see anything like the Story of Evil, World is Mine, etc.

Also, you must P.M. Me, or alert me in any other way on the site(such as in a review on this) that you have entered the contest, and you must include what song it is for, the title of your story (if you choose not to have the song your title), and... uh, nothing, I guess. If you do not do this, it is disqualified.

and now for Prizes!

Third place- A Oneshot of any vocaloid characters, I choose the plot, but the story will be dedicated to you.

Second Place- A one-shot of whatever Vocaloid you want, you choose the plot, and it will be dedicated to you.

First Place- A Multi-chapter Vocaloid fanfic, with , if you so desire, with your choice of plot, completely dedicated to you.

the Deadline for entry is September 23, 2013.

I sincerely hope you all do your best!

Any questions? P.M them to me!

thank you for your time,

Dreamer520


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter! Guys, I am so sorry about that contest thing, if it makes you feel better, I got no entries from it, sooo... *awkward whistling***

**Review Replies!**

**PandaPuppet: Oh man, I am so glad you got that excited! You people... *sniff* make me happy. I actually love that song! Gumi is one of my favorite vocaloids!**

**Vector Zero: Dat french toast bro, no one can compare. I love minecraft with a passion, just yes. Yeah, this chapter is the stupidest chapter ever, and there is like no good content, but, you know, stuff happens. I just wanted to put something up to compensate for the previous chapter, and... This is what happened. RANDOM SHIT OF THE DAY: I HOPE YOUR DAY WAS... EGG.**

**Anyway**.

* * *

"What do you want, Len?" I demanded into the phone. He had been trying to call me for the past hour, and I ignored it, until now, that is.

"I'm calling to tell you we found a stage to perform at!" He exclaimed. "The park on the other side of town has a stage. It isn't exactly the fanciest stage, but it has lights, speakers, microphones, whatever we need."

"Great!" I was lifted out of my foul mood. "Did they give you a time frame?"

"...yes..."

"Tell me!"

"The concert has to be next Saturday, or else we can't have the stage until next year."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. I slammed my fist through a wall. "GODDAMNIT, LEN!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! At least we have place."

"Fine, I'll figure it out. Is there a fee?"

"Uh, fifty an hour." Okay, that isn't terrible. And we plan to use it for three...

"Okay, that's a hundred fifty. I can pay for that."

"You can?!"

"Are you kidding? The last time I bought something for myself that was over five dollars was three years ago. You can save up a lot in that amount of time."

"Whatever. Just letting you know. I'll set up a time for seven to ten at night. How's that sound?"

"Fine. Just... Call everyone else, tell them what's happening. Especially Miku and Luka. Makes sure they know the place."

"I will. See ya later, Gumi." I hung up, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid shota boy', and examined the hole I left in the wall. It was a pretty good size, considering how small my hand was. I think I may be spending too much time around Rin.

Sighing, I went downstairs and grabbed the car keys off of the hook.

"Where are you going?" Kaito asked.

Opening the garage, I said, "To buy spackle."

Line

"RIN! CAN YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL LEN AND OLIVER?!" I cried, holding back the venomous girl from the two boys I spoke of. Both of them backed up, only half-aware of the small girl's capabilities.

"I WILL TEAR YOU TWO APART!" She screamed, letting out a string of colorful profanities, that probably shouldn't be repeated. In her flailing, she manage to knock over a lamp, break a vase, and deliver a painful blow to my stomach.

"Not if I do first," I muttered. I was still upset about the whole 'week until concert' thing.

"What the hell even happened?!" I asked them both.

Len turned away and started whistling casually, trying to avoid the question. So, Oliver answered instead

"Well, we got in a fight, and I commented on Rin's bow, and Len here made fun of her chest size." I sucked in a breath. I understand how Oliver made the mistake, but Len? That is NOT how you get the girl. I only left the damn room for a second, and I come back to this shit? Not cool.

"Smooth move, Kagamine." He let his head fall, becoming very interested in his shoes.

Rin began struggling harder. "I recommend you leave. Like, now," I ordered. Both of them scrambled out of the room into the kitchen, and I let go of Rin.

"Those two little shits are going to get it," she muttered. She had tired herself out, and had reduced to just an aura of hatred.

"What did you fight about, anyway?"

"Nothing." She obviously wasn't budging on the subject, but she seemed to have calmed down. "It's not Oliver I'm mad at, though. Mainly that god damn shota. He knows that's a sensitive subject."

"Oh come on, you know they've grown since freshman year." She sighed, and the both of us headed into the kitchen.

"Sorry about the bow comment, Rin. I didn't-" Oliver started.

"It's fine. I forgive you," she said, giving him a warm smile.

It was quiet for a moment, until Rin punched Len in the stomach, and stormed out of the room.

"..." Len groaned, muttered something unintelligible, and went after her, clutching his gut.

"This won't end well," I told Oliver.

"I'll just head home, then. We can discuss more about the concert tomorrow."

Letting Oliver out the door, I sat in the kitchen and waited about ten minutes to hear a crash, or a scream, but when nothing happened, I went out to check what happened.

And what I saw surprised the shit out of me.

There they were, making out on the couch. Sneaking out of the room, I grabbed my cell and texted Miku.

To: Miku

Consider Operation: Hook the Kagamines up completed.

From: Miku

!

Deciding to ruin their special moment, I slammed the kitchen door open, and the both of them jumped apart.

"You guys make such a good couple. Now stop, and help me figure out this mess Len and Oliver got us into."

* * *

**ONG GAIZ, I HAVE A NEW OTP, THIS SHIT IS REAL, BUT YOU DONT GET TO KNOW YET BECAUSE THAT WOULD GIVE IT AWAY IN MY OTHER STORY. IT IS IAxSOMEONE, BUT YOU DONT GET TO KNOW! **

**If you read my other fic, I'll tell you in the second chapter.**

**this chapter... Omg, OTL.**

**Please review!**

**Peace, Love and Dreams,**

**_Dreamer520_**


End file.
